Kaya Jones
Kaya Jones (born Chrystal Neria) was a former member of the Pussycat Dolls from 2003 to 2004. She left the group after recording songs for the "PCD" album to pursue modeling and a solo music career. Biography Kaya was born on August 28, 1984 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. She is of Native American and Jamaican descent. She enrolled in dance classes when she was 2 years old and acting classes when she was 5 years old. As a teen, Kaya was signed to a development deal by R. Kelly in 1999, and was signed as a punk rock artist to Capitol Records in 2001. It was during Kaya's punk phase that she added "Jones" to her artist name, after it was suggested by Sex Pistol guitarist Steve Jones. There was no music was officially released from either of these projects. In 2003, Kaya attended an open audition to join the Pussycat Dolls; her tryout was successful, joining at the same time as Nicole Scherzinger and Melody Thornton as a vocalist for the group. While with the Pussycat Dolls, Kaya performed at the MTV Asia Award’s, MTV’s Rock the Vote, VH1’s Divas Live, and VH1’s Fashion Rocks. Her vocals appear on the Pussycat Dolls songs "We Went as Far as We Felt Like Going" and "Sway" on the "PCD" album, and she appeared in the "Sway" music video. Kaya left the group in 2004, prior to the release of "PCD", to pursue her solo career. Solo Projects Kaya appeared in the music video "How Come" by D12 and Eminem and sang backup vocals for Mick Jagger on the Golden Globe winning song "Old Habits Die Hard" (which also featuring Katy Perry) from the movie, "Alfie." She also contributed two songs to the 2009 movie "American Pie Presents: Book of Love." Kaya has appeared on the covers of various publications and fashion magazines including "Esquire", "Interview," "Maxim", "Stuff", "FHM", "Blender", "Guitar" and "US Weekly." In 2010, Kaya did a two week USO tour in Iraq. Kaya has collaborated with theLOOKstore.com creating her own boutique. She features exclusive content, recommendations of her favorite products, it is a way for her to share all her beauty and fashion secrets. She also does a special feature blog with her "Rainbow Mafia," which is what she coined the team that puts her together. In 2009, Kaya released her first solo single, "Hollywood Doll." In 2011, she released two singles "Boyfriend" and "Every 7 Seconds." In collaboration with Belgian DJ Regi, Kaya spent the summer of 2010 touring behind the recent success of their single, "Take It Off". The album reached Gold status, hit the UK Dance Charts, and was in the Top 10 Charts in multiple countries. Kaya's single "Waiting For Saturday" was released in Europe in April of 2011. In the USA, "Boyfriend" is currently for sale on iTunes. In April through June of 2011, she was to the only American female pop artist to join the Hennessy Artistry Tour in China, touring 15 cities. She is a proud supporter of the LGBT Community and was recently featured as an honorary host for GLAAD (also known as the Gay & Lesbian Alliance against Defamation). She has performed throughout the United States at many Gay Pride events showing her support. Category:Members